When U Hate Me!
by Mikki Cassiopeia
Summary: CHAP 3 APDET ! Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang membencimu? Atau di benci oleh orang yang kau cintai ?
1. Chapter 1

RATE : T

PAIRING

SASUSAKU MAYBE SLIGHT SASOSAKU

WARNING

OOC , GAJE , TYPOS, ABAL, NEW AUTHOR

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SUMMARY : Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh orang yang kamu cintai? Atau mencin tai orang yang justru membenci kamu?

Introduction

XI Science A itulah yang sedang di tatap oleh seorang gadis berambut pink ini. Setelah menghela nafas, dengan ragu-ragu dia pun memasuki sebuah kelas. Sejenak jantungnya pun berdegup kencang. Ya setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh kebanyak anak baru di setiap sekolahan. Seorang guru pun menyambutnya dengan ramah sedangkan murid yang lainnya pun hanya diam melihat dia. Hal itu berhasil membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ayo sekarang kamu perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas,"ujar seorang guru yang diketahui bernama Kakashi sensei itu.

"Hai sensei. Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakuro. Yoroshiku ne!"

Gadis itu pun membungkuk dengan sopan. Lega, hanya satu kata itu yang dapat dideskripsikan karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan perkenalannya. Kakashi sensei mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku kosong tepatnya di sudut belakang kelas. Gadis itu tidak memperhatikan siapa saja yang telah di lewatinya. Karena di pikirannya hanya terdapat satu tujuan yaitu cepat sampai di tempat duduk yang barunya itu.

"Hey pink, namaku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal yaa!"seru seseorang di sebelahnya itu dengan riang.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu,"balas Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

_Ah untuk kesekian kalinya orang memanggilku pink, tapi ya sudahlah setidaknya aku mendapat teman baru untuk hari ini,"_pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Bel bunyi tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Namun gadis itu tetap diam di bangkunya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Karena yang ia kenal pun hanya seorang gadis yang bernama Ino Yama… Yamanaka.

"Hey sakura-chan mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino.

"Ah tidak aku disini aja,"balas Sakura dengan sopan.

"Oh ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Ja!

Pada akhirnya di kelas itu hanya tersisa Sakura seorang, tunggu ada seorang laki-laki juga disana. Laki-laki itu tampak sedang tidur di mejanya. Dari belakang laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut hitam raven yang mencuat ke atas. Lebih tepatnya rambut itu lebih menyerupai pantat ayam. Ups, Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran lainnya. Dia hanya tertawa dalam hatinya saat memikirkan pernyataan terakhirnya itu.

Drrt… Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone Sakura bergetar karena ada 1 pesan masuk. Saat Sakura malihat nama pengirim pesan di layarnya ia pun tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sekali.

_Saku-chan, kau sedang apa?_

_Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?_

_Sudah makan belum tadi?_

_Jam berapa pulangnya?_

_Oh ya, aku sangat merindukanmu_

_With Love –Ur Lover-_

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut. Dia masih tetap seperti yang dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih sering mengirimkan beberapa pertanyaan dalam satu pesan. Masih menggunakan embel-embel –Ur Lover- dan lainnya. Sakura jadi rindu untuk mengacak rambut merahnya dan mencubit pipinya yang cute itu. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tapi, tanpa Sakura sadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya sejak ia tersenyum tadi.

"_Huh, kehadiran gadis itu merusak pemandanganku saja,"_bisik laki-laki itu dengan rendah.

**#AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Author menerima segala kritikan untuk fanfic ini. Silahkan caci dan maki author terima dengan lapang dada ^^ Sekedar informasi fanfic ini barusan author buat dan langsung dipublish ***gak ada yang nanya*** Author masih newbie ini jadi masih banyak kesalahan. Di maapin yaa =.=" OK, Last word…**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

RATE : T

PAIRING

SASUSAKU MAYBE SLIGHT SASOSAKU

WARNING

OOC , GAJE , TYPOS, ABAL, NEW AUTHOR

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SUMMARY : CHAP2 UPDATE! / "Hey kau menghalangi jalanku! Minggir!" / "Ah, gomen."/ "Hn Ino-chan, menurutmu Sasuke-san itu orang yang bagaimana ya?"/ "Wah kenapa kau menanyakannya? Jangan-jangan kau…"/"Hn, begitu rupanya,"

**Yosh! Author kembali dengan fanfic gaje ini. Buat yang review kemaren author ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ^^ Author sampe terharu karna ada juga yang mau review fic ini. Saatnya balas review dulu yak! ^o^**

**Chii : Wah ada chii review fic ini? XD Iya ini udah di apdet! XD**

**Kikyo Fujikazu : Yup! Tebakan Kikyo tepat sekali . Oke ini udah apdet! RnR lagi yaa? ^^**

**Meity-chan : Berkat dukungan para reader, author bakal ngelanjutin fic ini^^ Ini udah apdet XD RnR lagi yaa? ^^**

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face : Wah arigatou atas dukungannya . kitsune tau aja kalo author ini orangnya rendah hati, baik hati, rajin mena…#PLAK *maap author kebanyakan omong* Chap ini udah author usahain panjang tapi kalo kurang panjang gomen =.= Author takut ngebosenin reader ntarnya. Oia, Salam kenal juga kitsune-san! ^o^**

**blue sakuchan : Wah makasih udah bilang fic ini keren . Iya ini udah apdet! RnR lagi yaa? ^^**

Oke untuk tidak memperpanjang waktu mari kita panggilkan… Gomen, maksud author ini dia lanjutan chap kemaren!

Last Chapter :

Tapi, tanpa Sakura sadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya sejak ia tersenyum tadi.

"_Huh, kehadiran gadis itu merusak pemandanganku saja,"_bisik laki-laki itu dengan rendah.

New Class

Bel tanda masuk pun dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa kelas XI Sci A pun masuk ke kelasnya. Orochimaru sensei pun segera masuk ke kelas tersebut. Orochimaru sensei adalah seorang guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Seluruh siswa tampak tenang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, namun dari wajah mereka tersirat wajah ketakutan. Hal itu karena Orochimaru sensei terkenal dengan sebutan 'The Evil Teacher'. Dilihat dari mana pun sama sekali tidak ada sisi baiknya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa Orochimaru sensei yang sebenarnya.

"Good Morning students!"seru Orochimaru sensei.

"Go…od Morniing sensei…" sahut anak-anak kelas itu dengan tampang lesu.

"Good Morning students!"seru Orochimaru sensei sekali lagi.

"Good Morning sensei…!"sahut mereka dengan sedikit bersemangat.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah di semester baru. Jadi, Orochimaru sensei pun baru pertama kalinya masuk ke kelas tersebut. Di sudut depan kelas pun tampak Naruto sedang asyik dengan handphonenya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia pun bias cengengesan sendiri. Orochimaru sensei pun tampaknya menyadari hal itu.

"Hey you! What's your name?"seru Orochimaru secara mendadak ke arah Naruto. Sensei itu tampak menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Sehingga semua murid yang ada disitu menoleh ke arah Naruto terkecuali Sasuke.

"Siapa? Saya sensei?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungannya. Yang ditunjuk malah kebingungan. Seisi pun kelas pun justru menertawakannya. Sementara satu gadis yang mempunyai rambut biru tua panjang pun hanya tersipu malu.

"SHUT UP CLASS!"teriak Orochimaru dengan lantang. Sejenak seisi kelas pun terdiam dan ketakutan. Ada yang hampir menangis dan ada juga yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Ya kau si pirang, siapa lagi yang ada disana!"seru Orochimaru sensei.

"Ha…i sensei, my name is Naruto Namikaze desu,"jawab Naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Brak! Orochimaru sensei memukul meja salah satu siswa yang ada di depannya. Seketika murid itu pun pingsan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini hah? Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau selalu mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan,"seru Orochimaru sensei.

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan takut dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya hanya tertunduk lesu. Dia merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan itu. Disatu sisi dia merasa kasihan pada Naruto dan satu sisi lainnya dia juga merasa lucu atas kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipod kesayangannya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jam pelajaran Orochimaru pun akhirnya selesai. Sesaat setelah 'The Evil Teacher' itu meninggalkan kelas terdengar sorakan yang cukup meriah dari kelas itu. Jam terakhir sebelum para siswa pulang ke rumah adalah Matematika. Yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu adalah Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan mulai menerangkan materi baru.

"Uchiha-san, bisa kau maju dan kerjakan soal ini?"tanya Iruka sensei. Pemuda yang memiliki nama itu pun masih tetap acuh tertidur dengan headset yang menempel di telinganya.

"UCHIHA-SAN BISA KAU MAJU SEKARANG?"seu Iruka sensei dengan sedikit emosi. Pada akhirnya 'The Charming Sleeping Prince' itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengenai julukannya itu di dapat karena yang pertama dia itu sangat suka tidur dan yang kedua dia itu selain kaya, pintar, dan juga tampan, tatapannya dapat membuat setiap gadis di hadapannya meleleh.

Dengan langkah pasti dia pun maju ke depan kelas. Selang satu menit kemudian satu papan tulis sudah terisi penuh dengan rumus-rumus matematika beserta jawaban akhirnya. Semua orang tercengang tak terkecuali Iruka sensei. Sasuke pun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Wow teme! Kau hebat sekali!"seru Naruto.

"Yak kau baru tahu ya dobe,"jawab Sasuke dengan sombongnya. Dia pun tersenyum sinis sekitar tiga detik dan itu sukses membuat para gadis di kelas itu meleleh. Sakura pun hampir terhanyut oleh pesona seorang Uchiha tersebut. Namun hal itu dicegahnya karena di hatinya sudah ada satu nama Sasori-kun.

Bel tanda pulang pun dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa berhamburan pulang. Sakura pun berjalan menuju keluar kelas dengan langkah pelannya.

Bruk. Sesuatu telah menabrak bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Hey kau menghalangi jalanku pink! Minggir!"seru Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Ah, gomen,"balas Sakura. Dia merasa sangat takut melihat ekspresi Uchiha itu.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun tampak sedang bercanda dengan siswi lainnya. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sakura-chan, matte!"seru seorang gadis di belakangnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Ah, Ino-chan rupanya, kupikir siapa tadi,"balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama,"ajak Ino dengan semangat. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Di perjalanan mereka pun bercerita tentang hobi mereka dan apapun yang mereka sukai.

"Hn Ino-chan, menurutmu Sasuke-san itu orang yang bagaimana ya?"tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Wah kenapa kau menanyakannya? Jangan-jangan kau…"balas Ino sambil menggoda Sakura.

"Ah tidak aku hanya bertanya,"seru Sakura sambil menutupi semburat merahnya.

"Oh baiklah. Menurutku dia orang yang cukup baik pada wanita hanya saja dia sedikit cuek tapi dia orangnya sangat baik kok!"seru Inop dengan semangat.

"Hn, begitu rupanya,"Sakura menganggu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

_Kalo menurut Ino dia adalah orang yang baik kenapa aku merasa sepertinya dia membenciku. Ah, ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

**#AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini! Gomen, kalo misalnya chap ini tidak memuaskan para reader. Sekali lagi author minta maap ***author pundung di pojokan*** Gimana Sasuke udah keliatan kejamnya di chap ini? Tapi masalah sebenarnya belum tampak di chap ini. Mungkin sekitar beberapa chap lagi ***emang ada yang mau baca fic lo*** Satu kata terakhir author sangat mengharapkan para reader agar meREVIEW fic ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

RATE : T

PAIRING

SASUSAKU MAYBE SLIGHT SASOSAKU

DISCLAIMER

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING

OOC , GAJE , TYPOS, ABAL, NEW AUTHOR

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Hola-hola ! Author kembali dengan fic gaje ini. Berhubung author sangat sibuk belakangan ini jadi baru sekarang apdetnya! Yosh, langsung saja!**

**Memories**

**SAKURA POV**

"Tadaima,"seruku saat tiba di rumah.

Hening. Seperti biasa rumah itu hanyalah sebuah rumah yang tidak ada penghuninya. Aku hanya pasrah menghadapi kenyataan itu. Ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang bernama Jiraiya. Dia sering sekali pergi ke luar negeri untuk keperluan bisnisnya

Sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang dokter terkenal di negeri ini. Hampir setiap waktu ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit atau dimanapun untuk menolong orang lain. Aku bangga memiliki ibu seperti dia ya meskipun itu berarti mengorbankan waktunya untuk bersamaku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasurku yang empuk itu. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Setelah hari pertama yang cukup melelahkan di sekolah. Dinding kamarku bernuansa pink muda dengan corak bunga sakura. Furniture lain serta tirai pun berwarna pink muda. Aku memang sangat menyukai pink seperti warna rambutku ini. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Entah kenapa justru bayang-bayang Sasuke yang melintas di benakku. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran itu. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku akan menelepon Sasori setelah pulang sekolah.

"moshi-moshi sasori-kun,"sahutku saat dia menjawab teleponnya.

"Ah, iya Saku-chan, gomen aku sedang sibuk. Nanti kutelepon lagi ya,"balasnya di seberang sana. Kemudian dia pun menutup teleponnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Selalu saja begitu batinku. Disaat aku membutuhkannya dia tidak ada untukku. Tetapi saat dia membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Oia, aku sampai lupa kalau dia adalah seorang **mahasiswa kedokteran yang sibuk**. Ya sudahlah, pikirku. Aku memejamkan mataku sampai aku terlelap.

DI SUATU TEMPAT

"Siapa itu Sasori-kun?"tanya seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok Dei-chan, cuma sepupuku saja,"balas Sasori sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas. Mereka pun kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Ya, karena hari itu mereka sedang mengerjakan proposal bersama. Deidara merupakan teman kuliah satu angkatan dengan Sasori.

**NORMAL POV**

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Alarm pun berbunyi. Sakura segera beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mematikan alarmnya itu. Namun, setelah itu dia pun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pulau kapuknya itu. Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Sedangkan jadwal masuk di Konoha High School adalah pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian bergegas mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Cukup sudah bermalas-malasannya runtuknya. Sakura memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk di pagi hari. Contohnya saja seperti tadi pagi.

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku berlari di koridor sekolah menuju kelas. Hampir saja tadi aku tidak bisa melewati gerbang sekolah. Untung saja lariku ini cukup cepat. Tentu saja aku bangga dengan kemampuanku yang satu ini.

Bruk.

Ah, apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa sakit saat jatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan guru. Tunggu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah bertabrakan denganku kemarin dan sekarang aku jatuh di lubang yang sama. Great, mimpi apa aku semalam. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Semua ini gara-gara kebiasaan burukku di pagi hari itu.

Ku lihat buku yang dia bawa berserakan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menghalangi jalanku,"kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

Aku membeku mendengar perkataannya. Seakan-akan aku tersihir oleh perkataannya yang sedingin es di kutub. Tapi dengan cepat aku kembali ke alam sadar dan membantu membereskan bukunya.

"Sudah pergi sana!"seru Sasuke sambil menepis tanganku dengan sedikit ya bisa dikatakan kasar.

"Ya sudah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"sahutku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Setelah itu aku segera bergegas menuju kelas. Aku merasa sangat malu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**SASUKE POV**

Lagi-lagi dia. Kenapa aku harus bertemu gadis pink itu. Kami-sama, tak tahukan kau kalau aku sangat membenci pink. Aku benci pink. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis itu memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sangat aneh itu. Yang lebih parah adalah dia memiliki nama Sakura dengan marga Haruno. Ah, aku benci bunga Sakura.

_**F L A S H B A C K O N**_

"Sasuke, tunggulah disini, sembunyilah di balik pohon itu,"seru Mikoto sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bersama ibunya bermain petak umpet. Saat itu musim semi, bunga Sakura pun tampak sangat indah.

Beberapa saat kemudian dating sebuah mobil mewah. Seorang laki-laki pun keluar dari mobil itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"seru Mikoto dengan lantang kepada seorang laki-laki tinggi besar itu.

"Kau tanya apa mauku? Baiklah yang kuinginkan hanyalah nyawamu!"sahut pria itu sambil tertawa. Tertawa yang sangat menyeramkan.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah maksudku itu sudah sangat jelas UCHIHA MIKOTO!"balas pria itu dengan kasar.

Laki-laki itu pun langsung menembakkan pistol yang di bawanya tepat ke jantung wanita yang sudah berumur kepala tiga itu. Seketika wanita itu langsung ambruk ke tanah.

Sasuke kecil hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak berani keluar saat itu. Dirinya hanyalah seorang anak kecl berusia tujuh tahun yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah merupakan tugasku untuk menghabisi seorang Uchiha dari muka bumi ini,"kata laki-laki itu dengan dingin. Pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kaa-san bangun…,"isak Sasuke kecil.

"Kaa-san ayo bangun, ayo kita main lagi!"

Ia memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu. Lalu ia menengadah ke atas. Banyak bunga Sakura berguguran.

"Kaa-san ayo kita main lagi…

"Kaa-san kan sudah janji sama Sasuke,"seru Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Karena ibunya pernah mengatakan agar seorang laki-laki tidak menangis.

Sesaat setelah itu sebuah mobil datang menjemput Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san tidak mau bangun dari tadi,"seru Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan tou-san. Ini semua salah tou-san,"sahut Fugaku dengan berlinang air mata.

"Tou-san ngomong apa sih? Kata kaa-san seorang pria itu harus kuat tidak boleh menangis,"seru Sasuke.

"Kaa-san ayo bangun, tou-san sudah menjemput kita!"sahut Sasuke sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Sasuke, kaa-san sedang dalam perjalanan menuju surga,"kata ayah Sasuke.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin… Kaa-san sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri."

"Sasu, ayo kita pulang,"ajak Fugaku sambil menggendong tubuh istrinya itu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memeluk ibunya itu. Dia tidak mau mengeluarkan air matanya itu. Meskipun hatinya sudah menangis.

Pemakaman dilaksanakan beberapa hari setelah itu. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh isak tangis dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke, menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis,"kata Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan anikinya itu. Dia hanya ingat kaa-sannya pernah memarahinya saat dia menangis dulu. Sejak pemakaman ibunya Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapa saja termasuk keluarganya.

**F L A S H B A C K O F F**

.

.

Beruntung bagi Sakura karena jam pertama hari itu adalah pelajarannya Kakashi sensei. Sehingga saat ia sampai di kelas, Kakashi sensei masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau terlambat Sakura,"ejek Ino.

"Ya tapi kan baru sekali,"balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kamu kan baru masuk beberapa hari Sakura-chan,"kata Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan berhenti mengganggu Sakuraku,"sahut Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dengar ya Naruto, Sakura itu sudah punya pacar,"seru Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"APA?"sahut Naruto tidak kalah kencangnya.

"APA SAKURA-CHAN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?"sahut Lee tidak kalah kencangnya.

Kakashi sensei akhirnya memasuki kelas itu. Naruto dan Lee yang tadinya terkejut dengan pernyataan Ino pun segera kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Sasuke juga memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

Bel berbunyi menandakan masa pelajaran pada hari itu berakhir. Semua siswa pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hinata, pulang sama-sama yuk kan rumah kita dekat,"seru Ino.

"Ah, Ino-chan bo..boleh juga,"balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, mana Sakura-chan ya?''gumam Ino.

"Ino-chan kau mau meninggalkanku ya?"seru Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Gomen Sakura, hehe,"balas Ino innocent.

"Hoi kalian semua aku juga ikut dong pulang sama-sama,"teriak Naruto dari jauh. Setelah dia sampai di kumpulan para gadis itu dia pun menyandarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata. Wajah Naruto yang sedang berlari hingga dia berhenti di sebelahnya itu menyebabkan wajah Hinata yang makin memerah.

Dan pada saat Naruto menyandarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata…

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Hinata!"seru mereka semua saat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung saja ada Naruto di sampingnya sehingga dia pun langsung di tangkap oleh Naruto. Mereka pun membawa Hinata ke UKS karena tidak mungkin mereka membawa Hinata ke rumahnya sambil jalan kaki. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata pun sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata?"tanya Sakura.

"Ah itu…,"balas Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Tidak aku tidak mungkin memberitahu mereka pikir Hinata.

"Ya sudah Neji sudah menjemputmu di luar. Ayo kita pulang,"kata Sakura.

Neji pun memasuki UKS untuk menjemput Hinata. Sebelumnya Neji sudah di hubungi oleh Ino agar menjemput Hinata di sekolah. Sementara Naruto sudah pulang duluan setelah mengantar Hinata ke UKS.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Itu sepertinya Sasori-kun,"ujar Sakura dengan senang.

"Oh jadi itu ya pacarmu. Senangnya di jemput oleh pacar,"ledek Ino.

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Ino. Dia sudah terlanjur malu atas perkataan Ino tadi.

Ino pun pulang duluan setelah dia tahu kalau ada Sasori karena dia tidak mau mengganggu orang yang sedang berpacaran. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang untuk menemui Sasori, tapi dia menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang berdiri sendiri. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ya. Kenapa dia tidak pulang. Begitulah pikiran Sakura.

"Sakura-koi aku rindu padamu,"sahut Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ah Sasori-kun kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"tanya Sakura.

"Sudah nanti kujelaskan di perjalanan pulang,"sahut Sasori sambil mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke mobil layaknya seorang putri. Sementara sang putrid tampak malu dan kemudian masuk ke mobilnya.

.

"Cih, memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum. Yang satu pink dan yang satu merah benar-benar pasangan yang sangat cocok,"gumam seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut raven serta mata onyx itu.

.

"Ayo sekarang ceritakan bagaimana Sasori-kun bisa tahu letak sekolahku ini?"tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Apa kamu lupa siapa pacarmu yang tampan ini?"balas Sasori dengan seringainya.

"Ya aku tahu kalau pacarku ini adalah seorang mahasiswa jenius yang sangat narsis,"ledek Sakura.

"Walaupun begitu kau tetap suka kan?"balas Sasori sambil tertawa.

Timbul semburat merah di pipi Sakura dan dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu dong atau,"sahut Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Atau apa?"balas Sakura.

"Atau aku akan menciummu!"seru Sasori.

"KYAAA… Sasori pervert!"balas Sakura.

Sasori hanya tertawa keras. Sementara Sakura tampak kesal dengan tingkah pacarnya yang baby face itu. Emang susah kalau punya pacar yang kelewat batas imutnya (?)

"Sudah sampai tuan putri,"kata Sasori setelah sampai di depan kediaman rumah Haruno.

"Mau mampir dulu Sasori-kun?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Ah, kau selalu sibuk deh,"sahut Sakura kesal.

"Kamu kan tahu Saku-koi aku adalah mahasiswa-

"Mahasiswa kedokteran yang super sibuk!"potong Sakura.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar itu tanpa memperdulikan Sasori. Sepertinya dia ngambek pikir Sasori.

"Tadaima!"seru Sakura setelah sampai di rumah.

"Okaeri,"balas pelayan di rumah yang besar itu.

Seperti biasa orangtua Sakura sedang tidak ada di rumah. Gadis itu pun segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian kasual. Dia masih menggerutu akibat kekasihnya tadi. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk pergi membeli sesuatu di minimarket. Ya dia adalah gadis mandiri yang melakukan segalanya sendiri. Gadis itu menyusuri jalan untuk pergi ke minimarket. Di sekitar jalan tersebut ada pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil karena musim semi merupakan musim yang paling dia sukai.

"Kenapa harus ada musim semi di antara banyaknya musim-musim lain,"gumam Sasuke.

Dia sedang menyusuri jalan yang di sampingnya banyak di tumbuhi oleh pohon sakura. Dia menyesali dirinya karena harus melewati jalan itu.

"Eh, bukannya itu Sasuke,"gumam Sakura. Gadis itu pun berencana untuk menyapa Sasuke saat mereka berpapasan nanti. Namun, yang terjadi adalah Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat mereka berpapasan. Sakura pun bingung dengan sikap Sasuke itu. Dia pun semakin yakin kalau Sasuke itu membencinya.

_Apa salahku sampai dia tidak mau memandangku walaupun sedikit._

_._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**#AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Selesai satu lagi chapter gaje yang saia buat LOL Deidara disini saia bikin gender-switch. Banyak reader yang bilang dua chap kemarin kependekan jadi chap kali ini saia panjangin dikit. Tapi kayaknya masih kependekan deh ==" ***pundung di pojokan*** Oleh karena itu saia minta maap sekali lagi. Karena saia emang ga pande bikin chap yang panjang2 ***reader : emang gue pikirin*** Tapi tenang aja karena saia sedang belajar untuk membuat chap yang panjang. Oke bales review kemaren :**

**Chini VAN : **Iya saia emang ga bisa bikin fic yang panjang2 ==" Tapi saia bakal berusaha kok :D Jawaban kenapa Sasu benci ama Saku ada di chap ini ^^ Makasih udah review ^^

**Kambing Hitam** : Gomen apdetnya telat m(_ _ )m Makasih udah review ^^

**Rizuka Hanayuki **: Jawaban Sasu benci ama Saku ada di chap ini kok ^^ Ini udah di panjangin tapi masih dikit yah TT Makasih udah review ^^

**sasusaku always **: Iya tenang aja saku ga lemah kok ^^ Makasih udah review ^^

**Chinen Ryosuke** : Iya saia juga bingung kok tiba2 bisa mirip gitu yah *PLAK* Tapi ga ada maksud buat jiplak kok. Trus yang film amakusa ryu juga saia belom nonton TT *abaikancurcolsaia* Iya ini udah diperpanjang dikit :D Makasih udah review ^^

**Kikyo Fujikazu **: Ada jawabannya di chap ini ^^ Gomen saia ga pande bikin yang panjang TT Tapi di chap ini udah di panjangin dikit :D Oia saia masih author baru jadi masih kurang pantas di panggil senpai ^^ Makasih udah review ^^

**Niwa Sakura **: Iya saia udah berusaha kok ^^ Makasih udah review ^^

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP : **Iya kan daiki-chan itu suami saia *digebukin daiki FC* Makasih udah review ^^

**Mori ** : Panggil natsuko aja deh kalau begitu :D Iya emang agak mirip jadinya . Kalau sikon mendukung ntar di selipin deh :D Makasih udah review ^^

**HUAAA~ Saia senang ! Karena ada juga yang mau review ! Selain itu banyak JUMPer yang juga review fic saia :D OK tanpa banyak omong lagi silahkan review bagi yang bersedia ^^ Arigatou**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

RATE : T

PAIRING

SASUSAKU MAYBE SLIGHT SASOSAKU

DISCLAIMER

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING

OOC , GAJE , TYPOS, ABAL, NEW AUTHOR

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Oke tanpa banyak omong lagi !**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

It's Begin

**SASUKE POV**

Kami-sama, itu kan gadis pink yang ada di sekolah pikirku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya saja. Ku lihat ada raut kecewa dari wajahnya saat aku melihat dari sudut mataku. Ya, apa peduliku. Siapa suruh dia memiliki rambut dengan rambut yang warnanya norak itu. Ya aku tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis itu jika dia memiliki rambut yang aneh itu. Memikirkan gadis itu membuatku muak. Ah, handphoneku berbunyi. Aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, kau dimana? Aku sedang di rumahmu tahu,"seru seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Di jalan,"balasku singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku merindukanmu,"balas wanita itu dengan manja.

"Hn, aku akan pulang,"balasku.

Aku hampir lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan Karin. Lebih tepatnya sih bukan. Karena Karinlah yang memaksa untuk datang ke rumahku nanti saat di sekolah. Memang sih dia agak menyebalkan dengan membuat janji sesukanya saja. Tapi dialah orang selalu mengerti diriku.

**SAKURA POV**

Pikiranku tidak berkonsentrasi saat sedang memilih belanjaanku. Ya itu semua gara-gara si pantat ayam itu. Pikiran kesal, malu, dan sedih pun berkecamuk di benakku. Ya aku kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak mau membalas sapaanku. Aku malu karena aku terlanjur menyapanya sedangkan dia tidak membalasnya. Yang paling aku sedihkan adalah aku takut kalau dia membenciku.

Seringkali aku berpikir apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu atau tidak. Setelah ku pikir-pikir sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengalami amnesia. Jadi, kurasa aku baru bertemu dengannya saat awal aku masuk ke sekolah itu. Jadi, apa ya yang membuat dia kurang menyukainya.

Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sesak seperti ini. Aku bergegas mengambil barang yang aku perlukan kemudian membayarnya di kasir.

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah. Ya karena sekarang adalah pertengahan musim semi. Sehingga matahari pun tidak terlalu panas. Sedangkan suhu juga tidak terlalu dingin. Pelajaran saat ini adalah pelajaran olahraga yang diajar oleh Gai Sensei. Para siswa dan siswi bergegas untuk mengganti baju mereka menjadi baju olahraga.

"Sakura dan Hinata, ayo kita ganti baju,"ajak Ino.

"Iya tunggu sebentar Ino,"jawab Sakura.

"Hei boleh aku ikut?"tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Buk.

"Rasakan itu Naruto,"seru Ino setelah meninju Naruto dengan keras.

"Aw, kau galak sekali Ino-chan,"seru Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu melihat kelakuan Naruto. Akhirnya gadis-gadis itu pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju mereka.

Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Sakura menyuruh Ino dan Hinata untuk duluan kesana karena dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di kelas. Gadis itu berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor. Tapi dia tidak berani untuk menatap Sasuke karena kejadian kemarin. Dia hanya tetap menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berlari ke lapangan.

"Ohayou minna!"seru Gai Sensei dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Ohayou sensei,"balas siswa-siswi itu dengan lemas.

"Hei, kalian ini masih muda tapi sudah begitu. Kalian itu harusnya seperti matahari terbit yang siap menyongsong hari,"seru Gai Sensei dengan menggebu-gebu.

"GAI SENSEI ANDA KEREN SEKALI!"seru Lee berkaca-kaca.

"LEE!"seru Gai sensei.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

30 menit kemudian.

Para siswa tampak sedang bermain basket. Sementara para siswi tampak menyemangati siswa yang bermain basket. Saat itu terbagi dua kubu yaitu kubu yang mendukung Sasuke dan kubu yang mendukung Gaara. Ya, mereka berdua adalah pangeran tampan di sekolah.

**SAKURA POV**

Wah dia tampan sekali saat bermain basket. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin itu. Keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ah, sudah-sudah. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Aku kan sudah mempunyai Sasori yang imut itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. Permainan basketnya mampu menghipnotisku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dengan cepat mengenai kepalaku. Yang kurasakan adalah duniaku berubah menjadi hitam seketika.

**NORMAL POV**

Bruk.

"Sakura!"seru orang-orang yang ada di sekitar itu.

"Hei kalian yang merasa laki-laki, cepat sini bantu angkat ke UKS,"seru Ino.

"Teme, itu semua salahmu jadi kau saja yang mengangkat Sakura."sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa aku?"tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya –alias dinginnya.

"Sudahlah cepat sana,"balas Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengangkat Sakura menuju UKS. Dia berat juga ternyata pikir Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke merasa kehadiran gadis itu hanya menyusahkan hidupnya.

"Loh itu kan Sasuke. Siapa yang digendongnya?"tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri saat mereka melalui kelasnya.

"Eh, itu kan anak baru yang cantik itu,"seru teman-teman di kelas Karin.

Sesampainya di UKS Sasuke menaruh Sakura di salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia. Petugas UKS itu kemudian menyuruh yang lain keluar agar tidak mengganggu pernapasan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus minta maaf nanti,"kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf."

"Kau.. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau punya harga diri yang tinggi sekali,"ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Cih… Karena aku seorang Uchiha. Aku tak akan pernah minta maaf pada siapapun."

"TEME!"seru Naruto hendak menghajar Sasuke namun ia ditahan oleh Kiba dan teman-teman.

Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kelas. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun, berkat marga Uchiha yang menempel di namanya dia pun melupakan rasa bersalahnya itu.

Pelajaran pun berlanjut dengan pelajaran yang lain. Sakura masih berada di UKS karena dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke dia mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah baikan?"tanya Hinata saat Sakura sudah bangun.

"Eh iya, cuma sedikit pusing. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi kamu terkena basket yang di lempar oleh Uchiha pantat ayam itu,"balas Ino kesal.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok Ino, kamu tidak perlu kesal begitu,"kata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sakura, kamu ini terlalu baik,"balas Ino.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran setelah memastikan kalau Sakura sanggup mengikutinya atau tidak. Tentu saja Sakura bersikeras untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Permisi sensei,"ujar Ino kepada Anko Sensei yang sedang mengajar itu.

"Ya silahkan duduk. Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?"tanya Anko Sensei.

"Sudah baikan kok sensei,"balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Baik kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

"Kau lihat teme, dia masih bisa tersenyum setelah kejadian tadi,"bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespons perkataan Naruto. Dia gadis yang lumayan tegar pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, untuk nilai praktek semester ini sensei akan mengambilnya dari praktek drama. Ada yang keberatan?

"Dramanya bertema apa sensei?"tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Ino.

"Temanya bebas, kalian boleh mengambilnya dari sebuah dongeng ataupun membuatnya sendiri. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Satu kelompok berapa orang sensei?"tanya gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten.

"Mengenai masalah itu nanti sensei umumkan. Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lain sensei akan keluar dari kelas ini.

Bel tanda pelajaran habis pun berbunyi. Anko Sensei segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut. Seperti biasa, para siswa kelas itu ada yang rebut dan ada juga yang duduk tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Lee khawatir.

"Ya aku sudah baikan kok."jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Sakura yang manis itu membuat jantung Lee berdebar kencang. Laki-laki beralis tebal dan berambut mangkuk itu terlihat senang karena Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. Sementara di sudut kelas itu tampak seorang laki-laki raven sedang termenung. Dia hanya menatap ke luar jendela kelas itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa isi pikirannya saat itu.

**SASUKE POV**

Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi perlakuanku kepadanya selama ini agak keterlaluan. Memang tidak wajar kalau aku membenci seseorang hanya karena warna rambutnya. Well, sebenarnya aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa membencinya.

Hanya saja waktu pertama kali aku melihat matanya aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku benci itu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak serius pada apapun. Karena bila kau serius pada suatu hal, kau hanya akan merasa sakit pada akhirnya.

**NORMAL POV**

"Teman-teman, ini kertas yang diberikan oleh Anko Sensei. Biar aku bacakan saja pembagian kelompoknya."ucap sang ketua kelas yang bernama Kiba.

"Kelompok pertama yaitu Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, dan Tenten"

"Kelompok kedua yaitu Gaara, Sai, Lee, Ino, Temari, dan Sakura."

3 menit kemudian…

"Oke, bagi yang merasa tidak dipanggil namanya silahkan melapor pada Anko Sensei."jelas ketua kelas untuk yang terakhir.

"Yatta, kita sekelompok Sakura."ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Tapi sayangnya kita tidak sekelompok dengan Hinata,"ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."tambah Hinata lembut. Setidaknya aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Naruto gumam Hinata senang.

"Hei Naruto, aku sekelompok dengan Sakura-chan loh."pamer Lee bangga.

"Kau curang Lee! Apa yang kau katakan pada Anko Sensei sampai dia mengelompokkanmu dengan Sakura."ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Itu kan sudah nasibku bisa sekelompok dengan Sakura. Sudahlah terima saja nasibmu itu."

"DASAR ALIS TEBAL!"

"DURIAN!"

"ALIS TEBAL!"

"DURIAN!"

Begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka berhenti sendirinya karena lelah. Sementara siswa yang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Teme, kau curang sekali bisa sekelompok dengan Sakura-chan."ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mau sekelompok dengannya. Kalau kau mau kau saja yang menggantikanku di kelompok itu."balas Sasuke.

"Teme, aku tidak jadi bertukar tempat denganmu. Biar saja kau sekelompok dengan Sakura supaya kau jatuh cinta dengannya nanti!"ujar Naruto kesal. Dia cukup sabar menghadapi temannya yang keras kepala itu. Entah apa salah Sakura sampai temannya itu begitu dingin pada gadis itu pikir Naruto.

"Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi."balas Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa sengaja pembicaraan mereka sampai ke telinga gadis itu. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Sebegitu bencinya Sasuke padaku pikir Sakura.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pembagian kelompok itu. Pada hari ini semua kelompok berdiskusi tentang tema dan cerita yang akan mereka jadikan drama itu.

"Ada yang punya ide tentang drama kita?"tanya Gaara memimpin diskusi.

"Gimana kalau Cinderella?"tanya Ino.

"Itu sih udah biasa,"potong Sai cepat.

"Jadi, apa kau punya pendapat lain Sai?"tanya Gaara.

"Untuk saat ini… Belum."

"Sasuke, apa kau punya pendapat?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, masing-masing kalian harus memikirkan idenya. Besok baru kita diskusikan lagi."

Dengan begitu diskusi hari ini ditutup oleh Gaara tanpa membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Beberapa hari setelah itu mereka berkumpul lagi. Diskusi kali ini mereka akan membicarakan tema drama yang sampai sekarang belum diputuskan.

"Sekarang siapa yang punya ide?"tanya Gaara memulai diskusi.

"Beauty and the beast."ucap Sai.

"Ada ide lain?"tanya Gaara.

"Ideku sih Cinderella yang kemarin itu."sambung Ino.

"Baiklah, karena kalian tidak ada yang memberikan ide lagi kita akan memerankan drama Beauty and The Beast."ujar Gaara.

Diskusi kali ini kembali ditutup oleh ketua kelompok. Setidaknya diskusi kali ini membuahkan hasil. Meskipun hanya judul drama saja yang akan mereka perankan nantinya. Masalah naskah mungkin Gaara sudah punya rencana tentang hal itu. Yang jelas dia tidak mau pusing-pusing lagi seperti halnya mendiskusikan tema drama tadi.

Sepertinya yang dijelaskan di atas benar-benar terjadi. Pada keesokan harinya Gaara datang sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Sepertinya itu adalah naskah drama Beauty and the Beast. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari beberapa kata yang tercetak cukup besar di lembaran pertama kertas itu. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan itu semua, yang jelas kini tugas membuat naskah mereka selesai.

Anggota kelompok lainnya cukup terlihat heran dengan Gaara. Sepertinya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di pikiran mereka.

"Ohayou, minna!"sapa Gaara.

"Ohayou, sebentar, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan naskahnya."ucap Sai.

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik."jawab Gaara.

"Bukan begitu. Kami agak terkejut karena dalam 1 hari kau sudah bisa membuat naskahnya."sambung Temari.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting naskah sudah selesai. Sekarang aku menentukan peran kalian."tegas Gaara.

"Sakura menjadi Belle dan Sasuke menjadi Beast. Lee menjadi Ayah Belle. Ino dan menjadi kakak Belle. Sai dan Temari menjadi pelayan Beast dan Lee menjadi peri."sambung Gaara lagi.

"Tunggu, aku tidak mau menjadi Beast."potong Sasuke.

"Ya kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi Beast?"tanya Lee.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi peri Sasuke? Dan Lee kau tidak cocok dengan Sakura."ujar Gaara.

"Jawabanmu sungguh menusuk hatiku."sahut Lee plus dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pelayan Beast."tambah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Menurutku Sai sudah cocok dengan perannya. Dan menurutku kau cukup cocok bila kupasangkan dengan Sakura."jawab Gaara.

Sesaat kemudian trdengar riuh di kelas itu. Ya, beberapa dari mereka mendengar percakapan Gaara. Mereka juga tampaknya setuju apabila Sakura dipasangkan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Karin."ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hei santai sajalah. Ini kan hanya drama."ujar Sai.

"Etto.. Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bertukar peran dengan Temari, Gaara-san?"tanya Sakura.

"Gomen Sakura, aku sudah memutuskan. Ini juga demi nilai kita. Oke minna?"

"Ya baiklah."sahut anggota kelompok yang lain.

Sasuke terpaksa menerima perannya sebagai Beast. Dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk menjadi teman Sakura. Toh, sebenarnya dia juga merasa sedikit bersalah pada Sakura. Tapi egonya yang selalu berhasil menguasai dirinya.

**SASUKE POV**

"Uchiha-san, tolong panggilkan Haruno-san ke ruanganku,"ujar seorang guru berambut perak lengkap dengan masker yang selalu dipakainya itu.

"Aa, baik sensei."jawabku.

Aku terpaksa menerima permintaan guruku ini. Ya, karena ku akui aku agak sedikit takut dengan guru misterius satu ini. Selain itu, tak ada alas an bagiku untuk menolaknya. Akhirnya aku kembali berjalan di kelas. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Kelihatannya tak ada orang di kelas ini. Tunggu, aku menangkap bayangan gadis pink itu di sudut kelas. Dia terlihat tidur di mejanya. Jadi langsung saja aku mendekatinya.

"Haruno-san, kau di panggil Kakashi-sensei ke ruangannya."ucapku.

Suaraku yang terlalu pelan atau memang dia tidak mendengarnya. Ku lihat dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerakan apapun. Karena tidak sabaran aku memanggilnya lagi tapi kali ini dengan cukup keras. Dia belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sampai pada akhirnya naluriku tiba-tiba membuatku menyentuhkan jari-jariku ke punggung tangannya.

Panas. Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapatkan. Namun sepertinya ini bukan panas suhu manusia yang biasa. Aku melihat sekeliling kelas yang kosong. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke UKS. Karena itu aku menggendongnya lagi dengan bridal style. Tampaknya sudah 2 kali menggendongnya seperti ini. Semoga saja Karin tidak melihat hal ini.

**SASUKE POV** **END**

Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju UKS. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir terhadap keadaan Sakura. Setahunya Sakura baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Sepertinya doa Sasuke tadi tidak terkabul. Ya, karena sepasang bola mata tampak mengawasi mereka. Kobaran api cemburu pun sepertinya mulai membara. Namun sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis berambut merah itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah cepat sampai di UKS.

.

**#AUTHOR NOTE**

Selesai satu lagi chapter! :D Meskipun agak lama apdetnya. Berhubung udah kelas 3 semua jadi super sibuk. Kayaknya natsu cuma sanggup bikin skitar 2000an aja tiap chapnya -,-

Review dulu yaaa :D

Kuraudo umika yamachii jump : Panggil natsu-chan aja :3 Lohh dai-kun kok gak pernah bilang yaa #plak . Iya saku-chan udah punya pacar, sasu juga. Trus pacarnya saku-chan punya pacar lagi. Aduh ribet yaa -_- RnR lg yaa

Kikyo Fujikazu : Iya soalnya natsu gak berbakat bikin yang panjang2 :D Trus natsu juga disibukin oleh brbagai macam tugas n kgiatan -,- #abaikan . RnR lagi yaa

**Uchiha Dea Ryoma** : Hm, bisa d bilang bgitu sih #plak . Iya JUMPer jugaa :D *toss* daiki ga ichiban desu Loh adeknya daiki? Minta restu deh kalo gitu (iya aku restuin kok) #slapped

kitsune murasaki is a little monster : Gomen juga baru apdet -,- Hm, mungkin dari psikologisny Sasu uda kena gitu akibat shock liat ibunya gitu xD Jadi dia agak trauma aja sama pink. Iya kan sasu-chan? *lirik2 sasuke* (dichidori)

**Mori : **Sapa yang bunuh Mikoto natsu juga belum tau siapa xD *slapped* Awas aja kalo Saso sampe slingkuh ama Dai-chan . Udah natsu jadiin boneka tuh anak! #abaikan . Ryutaro bakalan sibuk lg tuh bentar lg :D Hihi.. iyaa natsu srg nongkrong disitu juga :D Cuma belum buat fic.. Kapan2 deh di buat :D Okee RnR lagii

**Hany-chan DHA E3 **: Iyaa aku juga kelamaan apdetnya -,- Okee ini udah aku apdet . RnR lagi yaa

.

Aduh, makin lama makin nyimpang yaa ficnya? Tapi, tetep natsu lanjutin kok :D

Jadi review yaaa Natsu juga pengen tahu apa yang reader sekalian pikirkan..

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
